Zwei/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art CupidZwei.jpeg|Zwei's Cupid Zwei outfit concept art for RWBY: Amity Arena Official Designs Zwei Chibi.jpg|Zwei's chibi design from Twitter IMG_20190119_012859.jpg|Zwei artwork from RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Oobleck and Zwei Team Attack Artwork.png|Official artwork of Zwei and Bartholomew Oobleck for RWBY: Amity Arena. OobleckAmityArena.png|Zwei and Oobleck's render from RWBY Amity Arena. Screenshot_20190117-163450.jpg|Zwei's render in RWBY: Amity Arena Zwei card icon.jpg|Zwei's rare card icon Promotional Material Illustration released of RWBY Chibi Season 1 by Mojojoj.jpg|Zwei and Ruby promotional countdown for RWBY Chibi Season 1 RWBY Chibi Season 1 finale illustration of Ruby and Zwei.jpg|Season 1 finale illustration of Zwei and Ruby by mojojoj. RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter RWBY Chibi Marathon promotional material of Zwei.jpg|''RWBY Chibi '' Marathon promotional material of Zwei RWBY (Full Game, 2019) Promotional material of Team RWBy and Zwei.jpg|RWBY Mobile (Full Game, 2019) Promotional material of Zwei and Team RWBY Amity Arena promotional material of Zwei.png|Promotional material of Zwei for RWBY: Amity Arena ZweiAAArt.jpeg|Promotional art of Zwei for Amity Arena Zweisanapromo.gif|Promo art for Christmas of Zwei by concept artist Sana Freeman Merchandise Zwei_art.jpg|Zwei shirt design RWBY_Pocket_800_Art_large.png|''RWBY Chibi'' pocket shirt design RWBY_Chibi_Adventures_Long_Sleeve_Tee.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Adventures Long Sleeve Tee RWBY Chibi Huntsman Rises Tee.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Huntsman Rises Tee RWBY Zwei Print Lounge Pants.png|''RWBY'' Zwei Print Lounge Pants RWBY Zwei Plush Slippers.png|''RWBY'' Zwei Plush Slippers RWBY Zwei Pocket Tee.png|''RWBY'' Zwei Pocket Tee RWBY Chibi Adventurers Lanyard.png|''RWBY'' Chibi Adventurers Lanyard ZweiKeychain.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Zwei keychain ZweiPlush.png|Zwei Plush RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Road Rage Poster Zwei Sculpted Mug side 1 1024x1024.png|Hand-Painted Zwei Mug RWBY Zwei Plush.png|''RWBY'' Zwei Plush ''RWBY: Official Manga Anthology Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 12.png|Zwei on the cover of the twelfth side story. Vol. 3: From Shadows Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 15.png|Zwei on the cover of the fifteenth side story. Vol. 4: I Burn RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 4 side story 2 cover.png|Zwei on the cover of ''I Burn side story 2 Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn side story 08.png|Zwei on the cover of the second I Burn side story ''RWBY: The Official Manga Chapters Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Zwei.png|Zwei appears in the 2018 manga. Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Yang shows Zwei to Ruby.png Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Ruby is happy to see Zwei.png Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Ruby playing with Zwei.png Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Ruby's reaction about their mission.png Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Team RWBY discover their next mission.png Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Blake asks Yang about Zwei.png Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Zwei hiding in Ruby's backpack.png|Zwei hiding in Ruby's backpack. Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Team RWBY and Zwei.png|Zwei with Team RWBY. Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Oobleck pet Zwei.png Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Zwei get caught by White Fang member.png|Zwei get caught by White Fang member. Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Ruby and Zwei gets surround by White Fang members.png|Zwei and Ruby gets surround by White Fang members. Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Yang found Zwei.png Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Oobleck talks about Mountain Glenn to WBY and Zwei.png Chapter 15 (2018 manga) WBY, Zwei and Oobleck continue their search for Ruby.png Screenshots - Trailers ''RWBY Chibi Season 2 Trailer Chibi2Trailer 00017.png Screenshots - Volume 2 Field Trip V2 08 00018.png|Team RWBY inspects what used to be a furry cylinder V2_08_00020.png|Zwei! V2 08 00022.png|Zwei happy to see Ruby V2 08 00025.png|You can't resist the face. V2 08 00027.png V2 08 00029.png|Zwei buried in cans of "Gentleman's Best Friend" dog food Search and Destroy V2_09_00022.png|Get back in the bag... V2_09_00025.png|WHEE! V2_09_00028.png|Right. Straight to business, then. V2_09_00032.png|Cover your ears! V2_09_00043.png|Zwei running in circles V2_09_00046.png|Zwei with Team RWBY V2_09_00057.png|How Ruby plays with Zwei Episode v - the pack strikes back.png V2_09_00060.png|Zwei observing the Goliath V2_09_00067.png|Ruby and Zwei have first watch V2_09_00073.png|Zwei nervous about Grimm howls V2_09_00074.png|Zwei keeping Ruby company Mountain Glenn V2_10_00017.png|Zwei, sleeping with Ruby V2_10_00018.png|Leaving for unknown reasons V2_10_00021.png|Nature calls V2_10_00022.png|Ruby holding Zwei in the middle of the street V2_10_00023.png|Peeking around the corner... V2_10_00024.png|Zwei and Ruby find White Fang patrol V2_10_00027.png|Zwei is saved by Ruby V2_10_00032.png|Time to find Ruby V2_10_00037.png|Zwei finds Ruby's Crescent Rose V2 Ep10 000001.png|Zwei ships it. V2_10_00039.png|Listening to Oobleck's explanation No Brakes V2_11_00014.png|The Hype Train is leaving Aaaaallll Aboard V2_11_00021.png|Zwei checking out the bomb V2_11_00022.png|Zwei ready to rumble V2_11_00031.png|Ready Zwei? V2_11_00032.png|That's one hot dog Zwi.PNG|Zwei trashes Paladin V2_11_00033.png|Aww lost my new toy V2_11_00034.png|What? I could always do that. V2_11_00062.png|Can I Please? Breach V2_12_00047.png|~This screenshot is perfect to be used as a wallpaper, just saying.~ Screenshot (123).png|Zwei used headbutt on Beowolf, it is super effective. V2 12 00077.png V2 12 00078.png Screenshots - Volume 3 Round One V3e1_7.png|In the background with Taiyang Lessons Learned V3_0400079.png|Blake's bed is the best place for a nap! PvP V3 09 00097.png|Zwei in Yang's company Battle of Beacon V3 10 00008.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00029.png V3 12 00036.png V3 12 00180.png|Part of Zwei is seen sleeping. Screenshots - Volume 4 Of Runaways and Stowaways V4 03 00011.png|Zwei sleeping in the living room. V4 03 00012.png Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back V4 09 00002.png|Zwei watching Taiyang and Yang spar. V4 09 00008.png V4 09 00009.png|He kills your enemies and fetches your towels. V4 09 00010.png|Zwei's a good boy. V4 09 00011.png V4 09 00012.png V4 09 00014.png No Safe Haven V4 12 00059.png|Zwei keeps Taiyang company after Yang left. Screenshots - Volume 6 Our Way V6 13 00056.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Transitions chibi transition zwei.gif Chibi transition cinder2.gif Cat Burglar Chibi2 00024.png Chibi2 00025.png Chibi2 00026.png Reloading Chibi 03 00026.png Chibi 03 00027.png Chibi 03 00028.png Fighting Game Chibi 04 00004.png Sissy Fight Chibi5 00012.png Chibi5 00017.png|Zwei tumbleweed: no duel is complete without it! The Vacuum Chibi 06 00003.png Chibi 06 00014.png|The one tool Blake is not keen to use. Ren Plays Tag Chibi 09 00026.png Chibi 09 00027.png Love Triangle Chibi_10_00018.png Chibi 10 00024.png Chibi 10 00025.png Chibi 10 00026.png Chibi 10 00028.png|"It's a butt." Chibi 10 00029.png Chibi 10 00030.png Chibi 10 00031.png|A true visionary. Little Red Riding Hood Chibi 12 00016.png Chibi 12 00017.png Chibi 12 00020.png Chibi 12 00041.png Chibi 12 00042.png Spin the Bottle Chibi 13 00014.png|I'm in your head. Chibi 13 00015.png|You can never escape. Chibi 13 00021.png|Could you go a bit higher. Chibi 13 00022.png|Hey, Blake. Chibi 13 00023.png|Hi there. Chibi 13 00024.png|Couldn't you buy me dinner first. Big Vacation Chibi 14 00004.png|Hey, Blake. Chibi 14 00005.png|Can we play? Chibi 14 00006.png|These are unauthorized snuggles... Chibi 14 00007.png|''pouts'' Chibi 14 00008.png|Are you cuddling me? Chibi 14 00009.png|Do you need to threaten me? Chibi 14 00010.png|But, you do like me! Chibi 14 00011.png|I knew we could be friends. Chibi 14 00020.png|Don't I look adorable? Neptune's Phobia Chibi 15 00001.png Chibi 15 00002.png Chibi 15 00003.png Chibi 15 00004.png Chibi 15 00005.png Chibi 15 00006.png Chibi 15 00007.png Chibi 15 00008.png Chibi 15 00009.png Chibi 15 00010.png|Zwei ditches Jaune to hang out with Ruby Bike Race Chibi 16 00002.png Chibi 16 00003.png Chibi 16 00004.png Chibi 16 00005.png Chibi 16 00006.png Chibi 16 00007.png Chibi 16 00008.png Chibi 16 00009.png Chibi 16 00010.png|I thought Weiss liked me? Chibi 16 00011.png Chibi 16 00013.png Chibi 16 00014.png Chibi 16 00017.png Chibi 16 00018.png Chibi 16 00019.png Chibi 16 00026.png Evil Plans Chibi 18 00013.png Chibi 18 00014.png|Ruby protecting Zwei's innocent eyes and ears. Chibi 18 00015.png Chibi 18 00016.png Chibi 18 00017.png Pillow Fight Chibi 19 00001.png Chibi 19 00002.png|Zwei saves Jaune from the pack of Beowolves. Chibi 19 00003.png Chibi 19 00005.png|Zwei saves Ren by disarming a bomb. Chibi 19 00006.png|Zwei finds Weiss' necklace. Chibi 19 00007.png|Zwei defeats Cinder, Emerald and Mercury. Chibi 19 00008.png Chibi 19 00023.png|The ultimate weapon for Yang! Chibi 19 00024.png|Who for extra taunting, even licks his downed target. Roman's Revenge Chibi 20 00009.png Chibi 20 00011.png Chibi 20 00012.png Chibi 20 00013.png Chibi 20 00020.png Chibi 20 00021.png Chibi 20 00022.png Chibi 20 00023.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00005.png Chibi 21 00007.png Chibi 21 00008.png Chibi 21 00030.png Chibi 21 00031.png A Slip Through Time and Space Chibi 23 00030.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Transitions chibi transition zwei2.gif Chibi transition ruby3.gif Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00020.png Chibi2 01 00024.png Chibi2 01 00025.png Chibi2 01 00032.png Chibi2 01 00033.png Geist Buster Chibi2 02 00009.png|Zwei licking Sun's detective badge. Magic Show Chibi2 03 00025.png Chibi2 03 00026.png Girls Rock! Chibi2 5 00004.png Chibi2 5 00005.png Chibi2 5 00006.png Chibi2 5 00007.png Chibi2 5 00008.png NinjaOfHate.png|Ruby has summoned Grumpy Cat! It's super effective! Chibi2 5 00009.png Super Besties Chibi2 06 00001.png Chibi2 06 00018.png|Blake discovers the novel about a beastly protagonist has a similar author. Chibi2 06 00019.png| Must Be Nice Chibi2 07 00012.png|A drawing of Zwei's face on the board Chibi2 07 00013.png Chibi2 07 00015.png Boy Band Rwby chibi s2e8 thumbnail.jpg Chibi2 08 00001.png Chibi2 08 00002.png Chibi2 08 00003.png Chibi2 08 00004.png Chibi2 08 00005.png|Zwei has a Vet flashback. Coming Home to Roost Chibi2 09 00013.png Chibi2 09 00018.png|Adding insult to injury. Cool Dad Chibi2 10 00002.png Chibi2 10 00003.png Chibi2 10 00004.png Chibi2 10 00005.png Chibi2 10 00012.png Movie Night Chibi2 11 00003.png|Zwei as the mount of the great knight. Chibi2 11 00021.png|Zwei as the sidekick to the Dork Knight. Chibi2 11 00024.png|It's raining Zwei! Chibi2 11 00025.png|Hallelujah! Cannonball! Chibi2_14_00001.png Chibi2_14_00002.png Chibi2_14_00004.png Chibi2_14_00005.png Nurse Nora Chibi2_15_00015.png The Mystery Bunch Chibi2 17 00013.png Chibi2 17 00014.png Chibi2 17 00015.png Chibi2 17 00016.png Chibi2 17 00018.png Chibi2 17 00019.png Steals and Wheels chibi2 19 (8).png chibi2 19 (13).png Battle of the Bands Chibi2 22 00001.png Chibi2 22 00020.png Chibi2 22 00021.png Nondescript Holiday Spectacular Chibi2 24 00033.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Mortal Frenemies Chibi3E3 00001.png Chibi3E3 00002.png Chibi3E3 00003.png Chibi3E3 00004.png Chibi3E3 00005.png|Take the shot! Chibi3E3 00006.png Chibi3E3 00009.png Chibi3E3 00010.png Chibi3E3 00011.png Chibi3E3 00012.png Kids vs Adults vs Pups Chibi3 08 00002.png Chibi3 08 00008.png Chibi3 08 00009.png Chibi3 08 00013.png Chibi3 08 00014.png|Zwei has a simple vision of the world: Chibi3 08 00015.png|The girl who gives tummy rubs... Chibi3 08 00016.png|...the girl who sneaks in treats... Chibi3 08 00017.png|...the chew toy... Chibi3 08 00018.png|...and the girl who fights. Prank War Chibi3 10 00001.png Chibi3 10 00002.png Chibi3 10 00003.png Chibi3 10 00004.png Chibi3 10 00005.png Chibi3 10 00006.png Chibi3 10 00007.png Chibi3 10 00009.png Chibi3 10 00010.png Chibi3 10 00011.png Chibi3 10 00012.png Chibi3 10 00013.png Chibi3 10 00014.png Chibi3 10 00019.png Chibi3 10 00020.png Chibi3 10 00021.png Chibi3 10 00022.png Chibi3 10 00023.png In The Clutches of Evil Chibi3 11 00006.png Chibi3 11 00007.png Chibi3 11 00010.png|Neo is a villain, but she can't help it. Chibi3 11 00011.png Chibi3 11 00012.png Nefarious Dreams Chibi3 14 00043.png Chibi3 14 00044.png Chibi3 14 00045.png Chibi3 14 00046.png Chibi3 14 00047.png Chibi3 14 00048.png Play With Penny Chibi3 15 00011.png|The hero Vale needs! Chibi3 15 00012.png|...to bad he doesn't want to fight today. RWBY Dreams Chibi3 16 00013.png|Zwei clearly missing his Ruby. Chibi3 16 00036.png|Of course he managed to climb! Chibi3 16 00037.png|He's even a valiant steed... Chibi3 16 00038.png|...who remains faithful even when another Ruby shows up. Chibi3 16 00039.png Chibi3 16 00040.png Chibi3 16 00041.png Chibi3 16 00042.png|Wrecking a fish... Chibi3 16 00043.png|...while nearly wrecking Ruby. Chibi3 16 00044.png|"Zwei, that's the third time this week!" Category:Image Gallery Category:Zwei images Category:Character images